Order on Its Own: Deceased Love
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Read The Lone Hero trilogy and Order on Its Own, before reading this. AU: It's Dick and Zatanna's wedding day and everyone's ecstatic! When Beulah's prophecy of Dick's death at the alter is fulfilled, things get worse when the demon Trigon wants Zatanna as his bride. Zatanna is willing to do anything to bring back Dick... even if it means marrying Trigon. Pairings: Chalant.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the wonderfully weird world off... Order on Its Own: Deceased Love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice... or Trigon or Brother Blood or the Church of Blood or Beulah or Girl 13... let's put it this way, if there's something I DO own, I'll put a disclaimer for that!**

* * *

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Prologue:

_Dick and Zatanna stood at the alter, holding each other's hands. They were alone at the altar and surrounded by whiteness._

_"I love you," Zatanna said._

_Dick opened his mouth to speak with a smile but suddenly dropped to the floor. Zatanna fell to her knees beside him and started shaking him._

_"Dick? Dick?!" she cried._

_Dick began turning grey like a corpse and the setting turned from whiteness to darkness. Leaves blew past them as the wind blew. Suddenly, Dick was gone. Zatanna looked up and saw she was in a graveyard in the middle of the forest. She looked at the gravestone right in front of her and stumbled back._

**Richard John Grayson**

**2000-2021**

_**"It was his fiancee's fault"**_

_Zatanna got to her feet and ran through the forest. She pulled up the front of her wedding dress as she ran. The trees reached out and her veil was caught on a branch and pulled her hair piece off too. As Zatanna ran, the trees reached out and ripped at her dress. When she finally stumbled into a clearing, her dress was reduced to one sleeve, miniskirt and ripped white tights. Zatanna got to her feet and looked to the top of the hill. Standing in the moonlight was Dick in his wedding tux!_

_"Dick?" Zatanna cried, running up the hill to him "Dick! Dick?!"_

_As she ran, her feet sunk into the ground. She tried to push herself out but she kept sinking._

_"Dick! Help!" Zatanna screamed._

_He remained motionless as Zatanna reached up. As her head went underground, her vision was filled with spiralling darkness. It was like being underwater amongst hundreds of strings. Zatanna's hand was the last thing above ground and that soon sunk underneath. The strings around her began wrapping around her so she couldn't move._

Zatanna opened her eyes in the car to her fiance's surprise. She had dozed off from listening to M'gann finalizing wedding plans on the phone all night. Zatanna yawned and stretched before realizing where they were.

"Uh, Dickie-bird? Why are we in Willow's Avenue?" she asked.

They had found the perfect house for sale in Willow's Avenue but it got bought up from under them. Zatanna was just more confused when Dick parked the car on the side of the road and took her up the rustic garden path to the front door. When he opened it, the house was more perfect than before. It was painted in light colours and the ugly chancellor was gone.

"Zatanna," Dick said, wrapping his arms around her from the back "Welcome home,"

"What?" Zatanna asked, turning around in his arms to look at him.

"I'm the one who bought the house so I could have it renevated into your dream home before the wedding," said Dick "Surprise,"

Zatanna stared at him in disbelief before pulling him by his collar down and kissed him passionately. Dick returned the kiss until Zatanna pulled away.

"Oh, Dick, this is wonderful," said Zatanna, walking a few steps away.

"This isn't the best part," he said "Let be show you,"

He extended his hand out to her and, when she took it, he pulled her up the stairs.

* * *

Dick opened the door to the spare room and Zatanna stepped inside. She looked at the light green walls and the window seat had new cushions and curtains.

"What's this room for?" she asked, turning to her fiance.

"The better question is _who_ this room is for," said Dick "Here's a clue... It's painted in unisex colours meaning we don't know the gender,"

Zatanna smiled at him.

"It's for our future children," she said, walking into his arms "I love it,"

"I love _you_," said Dick "When you're actually pregnant, we'll do some details for that gender,"

Zatanna snuggled into him.

"Just think, in just over a day," she slightly squealed "we'll be married!"

Dick hugged her and lifted her off her feet. Zatanna laughed as he held her bridal style.

"C'mon, we better split," said Dick "We _are_ getting married tomorrow,"

Zatanna slid out of his arms and took his hand, leading him out of their new house. They smiled at the thought of getting married tomorrow. But, the prediction of his death still worried her...


	2. Chapter 1

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Chapter 1:

_...The next morning..._

Zatanna sat up in bed at the hotel and stretched her arms above her head. She looked around her room and saw her dress on its coathanger.

"I'm getting married today," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"She's getting married today!" M'gann squealed in the kitchen of the hotel "Alrighty, the bride and groom will have their ceremony by the beach at sunset today then come back for the party," she pointed to things on her clipboard with a fountain pen.

"Relax, Megan," said Artemis, leading M'gann out of the kitchen and to the ballroom "If anyone should be freaking out, it should be Zatanna,"

At that moment, Zatanna came running into the room wearing black jeans, oversized navy jumper and her oval glasses. She ran up to her friends in a pant and stared at them before grabbing her hair in fear.

"I'm getting married!" she exclaimed.

"Wedding day freak-out," said Artemis "Trust me, I know," and she raised her hand to show her wedding and engagement rings.

"Okay, Zatanna?" M'gann said, getting hold of her "You need to relax. Go to the hotel salon and get your hair and nails done and let me do the freaking out for you, okay? That's why you put me in charge,"

Zatanna nodded with her eyes wide as she shakily walked back out.

"Did I freak-out that much on my wedding day?" Artemis asked M'gann.

"Even worse," M'gann responded before looking back at the clipboard "We're behind schedule!"

* * *

Zatanna looked in the full view mirror as her wedding dress flowed around her. The dress had a smooth skirt, a wrap around her arms that covered her shoulders and her veil went down her back. Her raven-black hair was pinned up with 2 curled strands framing her face. Her wedding to Dick was going to be magical... Giovanni walked up behind her and covered his mouth.

"You look so much like your mother," he said "The eyes, the smile, the magical glow,"

Zatanna turned around to look at her father as she bit her lip.

"You think?" she asked "I'm so nervous,"

"Don't worry, you're marrying the one guy on this Earth that I approve of," said Giovanni.

Zatanna smiled and stepped into her white pumps with lace bows.

"Okay," she said to herself "Something old, my headpiece which was Mom's, something new, the veil, something borrowed, my shoes that Dinah lent me, and I just need something blue,"

Giovanni lifted up a silver necklace with a sapphire in a heart-shaped cut. Zatanna gasped at it and took it from him.

"I was going to give it to you for your Sweet 16, you always wanted a fancy jewel necklace," he said to his daughter, holding it around her neck.

"Oh... Daddy..." Zatanna whispered "Thank you so much!"

Giovanni did the clasp and Zatanna looked at herself in the mirror and sighed with happinsss. This was her big day... she was finally going to be Mrs. Zatanna Grayson! She had decided against the combined surname of Zatara-Grayson.

* * *

Dick stood at the alter in nerves. He was getting married to the woman of his dreams... finally! Zatanna stood at the other end of the isle with Giovanni beside her and her bridesmaids behind her. In her hand was a bouquet of white roses with a dark red ribbon tied around them. Dick and Zatanna stared into each other's eyes as she walked to the end of the isle. She gave the bouquet to Barbara to hold before turning around and taking Dick's hands.

_"I love you," _they thought to each other.

As the ceremony progressed, Beulah couldn't help but think of her vision of Dick's death.

"Richard John Grayson... do you take Zatanna Zatara as your lawfully wedded wife 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Dick said "You're my whole life, Zee,"

"And, do you, Zatanna Zatara, take Richard John Grayson as your lawfully wedded husband 'til death do you part?"

"I do," said Zatanna, nearly crying with joy "You're my whole world, Dickie-bird,"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

Just as Dick was leaning over to kiss his new wife, he collapsed. Everyone was stunned and Zatanna looked down to see blood splatter on the front of her dress. People began rushing around but Zatanna just fell to her knees beside her husband.

Beulah had said this would happen... and she ignored her.

Zatanna just wanted to get married to her true love so much she had ignored the warning... and now it was too late.

Zatanna's tears of joy spilled over as tears of horror. It couldn't be... just couldn't. He couldn't be... Dick couldn't be dead!

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**:O**

**I'm the writer and even I'm shocked! Relax, I've got it all planned out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Despite Dick being killed at the alter, most of the ceremony was complete. The only thing they didn't do was kiss. So, yes, Zatanna is Dick's wife... widow.**

* * *

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Chapter 2:

_...1 week later..._

Zatanna stared down at the gravestone in Gotham City Cemetery. She dropped the lilies on the grave and fell to her knees. She put her hand against the gravestone as tears fell onto the ground.

**Richard John Grayson**

**December 1st, 2000 - June 21st, 2021**

**A dear friend, lover and son**

_**"He lives in the heart of his wife"**_

Zatanna screwed her eyes shut and ran from the funeral reception. She ran across the graveyard, out of the gates and through the streets of Gotham.

* * *

She ran across the city that seemed more depressed than usual. Zatanna had nowhere to go since she left New York and Dick bought them her dream house.

Dick...

Her true love was gone. He was never coming back! It wasn't like when he went missing on missions... he was undeniably dead. Shot by someone in the bushes.

Zatanna ran to their house and walked down the garden path. She took the door handle and rested her forehead on the door. With her eyes screwed shut, she went inside the only house she had. Zatanna looked at the house. The bright colours seemed depressing rather than bright and uplifting.

Zatanna walked up the stairs, across the landing and into the room reserved for their future children... children that would never be born.

Zatanna curled up on the floor of the room as tears streamed down her face. She thought of her children whose existence was taken away from her by the death of their would-be father.

The Sun went down and she was shrouded in darkness. Zatanna didn't move for hours from that spot on the floor. Not even when she heard people enter the house. The people walked around, slamming doors and breaking windows. The door opened and someone walked into the nursery. The figure wore a cloak and he knelt beside her.

"He was a weakling not worthy of your love, Lady Zorina," said the person "It's a good thing we had Dick Grayson killed,"

At those words, Zatanna grabbed the man's neck and squeezed. He choked and spluttered.

"You. Killed. My. Husband," she stated, her eyes glowing and her hair flying around her shoulders "I. Will. Destroy. You,"

"And... disappoint... the memory... of your lover?" he stammered.

Zatanna's hair dropped and her eyes dimmed back to blue. She stumbled back and curled up on the floor, wrapping her arms around her head.

"Who are you?" she whimpered.

"My name is Brother Blood, the leader of the Church of Blood and follower of Trigon," he introduced himself.

Zatanna's blood ran cold at the name Trigon. He was the embodiment of Azarath's evil. He was... in every sense of the world... pure evil. Zatanna didn't fight it when the followers of Blood took her by the arms and led her out of the house. She just looked emotionless with tears running down her cheeks. They pushed her into the back of the van but she couldn't care less.


	4. Chapter 3

** I've changed the rating to T because Zatanna has become depressed over Dick's death.**

* * *

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Chapter 3:

_Zatanna walked onto the balcony of the Cave. She saw Robin leaning against the railing. He had grown-up since they first met, taller and muscular though still had a narrow build. He wore a black short-sleeved t-shirt with intricate blue wing-like patterns on the back of his shoulder blades and grey long-sleeved t-shirt underneath with average black jeans and black-and-white converse shoes. Zatanna walked up beside him and they watched the sunset._

_"So... why have you been avoiding me?" she asked._

_"I haven't," Robin said, looking away._

_Zatanna put her hand against his cheek and turned him to face her. Robin blushed as she pulled his shades off to reveal his sapphire eyes. _

_"Dick... what's wrong?" she asked._

_Dick sighed and took hold of his hair in his hands then groaned. He pulled his hands out of his hair and took some steps away from her._

_"Don't be like that... it drives me crazy," he said "Everything you do drives me insane! The way you laugh, the way you smile! Heck, even the way you walk into a room..."_

_Tears began to prick at Zatanna's eyes at his words... did Dick hate her? She sniffed and turned around to leave but Dick grabbed her wrist. Zatanna turned around and stared at him with bloodshot eyes._

_"Zatanna... the way you care about everyone, I find it amazing... the way you laugh, it makes my heart race... the way you smile, it lights up my world," said Dick "Whenever you walk into a room... everything gets 100% better... everything about you, I find wonderful,"_

_"Dick?" Zatanna said quietly as her cheeks burned "What are you saying?"_

_"Zatanna... for the past 2 years, ever since we first met, I've-" Dick took a breath "I've been in love with you!"_

_Zatanna stared at him with shock before making the first move... she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Dick wrapped his arms around Zatanna's waist and kissed her back._

_"I've been in love with you for just as long," she said._

Zatanna opened her eyes and realized she was in a bed. She was wearing a raggedy light brown knee-length short-sleeved dress with a dark brown rag tied around her waist with a matching bandana around her hair like a headband. Zatanna tugged at the shackle that attached her to the bedpost. She thought about what had happened... she had been kidnapped by the Church of Blood but where was she now? She leaned over and grabbed the farming boot by the side of the bed and she began hitting it against the chain.

Thoughts of Dick entered her mind. She began tearing up with every hit and eventually stopped trying to break the chain and curled up to cry for her lost love.

"What's the point?" Zatanna cried "Dick's gone, what do I have?"

_"No, Zatanna, don't give up,"_

"Dick?" Zatanna said, sitting up and looking around "Dickie-bird? Sweetie? Are you there?"

_"Yes... Zatanna... it's me, love, please don't give up. You need to go experience life. Maybe you can fall in love again,"_

"You're the only man I've ever loved," she said as tears ran down her cheeks "I could never love another man like I love you,"

_"Zatanna... you need to escape... so you can live for the both of us,"_

Hearing her husband's voice reassure her, Zatanna took hold of the chain and pulled at it. The bedpost began to bend and the wood snapped, freeing her. She laughed at her success but tears slid down her cheeks at the same time...


	5. Chapter 4

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Chapter 4:

Zatanna looked at the little window and at the chain around her leg. She slid the block of wood through the bars and began pulling back. The chain ringlets began stretching and popped off. All that was left was the shackle but Zatanna could live with that.

She went to the door and pulled. The bolt rattled as it was locked from the outside. She squeezed her arm through the window in the door and could just reach. Zatanna managed to slide the bolt with her fingertips and the door swung open. As she pulled her arm from the small winder, it got twisted and her elbow clicked uncomfortably.

Zatanna pulled the farming boots on over the shackle and began running down the hallway. She heard people around the corner and she quickly ran the other direction. She searched for a way out of the building.

Zatanna stuck her head out of the door and looked around. It was like she was in Britain during Medieval times. She saw a wagon of hay about to leave the castle gates. Zatanna sprinted over to the wagon while tying her hair up in a bun and she ducked under the wagon. Zatanna pushed her hands and feet against the sides of the wagon and supported herself up, her tied up hair prevented it from falling onto the ground. From all the times she had been captured, Zatanna's hair had gone down to her waist.

The wagon was about to leave the gate when it was stopped. Zatanna held in a groan of irritation. The wagon stayed still for a while and her arms began to tire. Inevitably, her arms gave out and she fell on the ground.

"What was that?!" a rough voice asked.

Zatanna curled up in a ball and held her breath. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped she wouldn't be discovered. It was in vain as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out from under the wagon.

"What do we have here? One of the prisoners escaped,"

Zatanna tried to pull away from him but he kept a strong hold on her.

"What can we do to her to make her pay?" another one asked.

"Put her in the Hole,"

Zatanna didn't know what "the Hole" was but she was automatically scared of it.

* * *

The Hole was a deep and narrow hole in the ground. There was barely enough room to stretch your legs. The top was covered by an iron grating and the walls were impossible to climb up without rope. Zatanna sat, curled up, in the bottom of the Hole. There was only a shred of light when the Sun was directly above it.

She was beginning to revert back to what she looked like as Klarion the Witch Boy's slave. Sickly thin body, dull straw-like hair, pale lifeless blue eyes. Even her throat was soar to the point she could barely speak.

Zatanna got to her feet and looked up at the opening. She leaned against the wall and tried to call up.

"Help," she croaked "Help me. I'm sorry. Please, get me outta here. Help,"

Zatanna slumped down to her knees and began to cry. She just wanted Dick to put his arms around her and tell her it was alright. The grating over the top was lifted and a basket was lowered down to her.

"Who's there?" Zatanna croaked up to whoever it was.

The person wore a cloak so she couldn't see who it was.

"My name's Angela Roth," the person said "The Church of Blood kidnapped me too,"

"Do you know why we're here?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm not sure, we're here for the same reason though," said Angela "Look in the basket, there's food and water,"

Zatanna looked inside and began to eat a bread roll with content from not eating all day.

"Thank you, Angela," she said, looking up at her.

"You're welcome," said Angela "Don't worry, they'll let you out of the Hole eventually. Just act like you're in a worse state than you are,"

"Thank you... again," Zatanna repeated.

* * *

Zatanna had fallen asleep to the sound of Dick's voice talking to her. She was leaning against the wall when she was awakened by the grating being removed. She looked up as a rope was thrown down to her.

"Put your foot in the loop and we'll haul you out," said someone.

Zatanna did as she was told and was lifted up from the depressing Hole. She got her hands on the sides of the opening and pulled herself out. She fell on the ground but was pulled up by the back of her dress. The men grabbed her wrists and seemed to inspect her hands. Zatanna pulled herself away from them and they laughed.

"Heh, she's feisty," one said "Let's give her a bucket and rag,"

* * *

Zatanna was pushed onto the stone floor with a bucket of water and a rag. She angerily dunked the rag in the water and began scrubbing the floor. As she scrubbed the floor, she saw the reflections of her friends in the water. They mocked her and said Dick's death was her fault. Zatanna splashed more water and scrubbed them away, tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Chapter 5:

As Zatanna scrubbed the floor, one of the guardsmen watched her. He saw how her back curved when she stretched outwards and how her hair fell around her when she pulled back. The guardsman walked over to her and looked at her reflection in the water. He stamped his boot in the water and it splashed in Zatanna's face. She cringed, wiped her face and glared at him. She turned away from him and continued to scrub.

"I've been watching you," the guardsman said "You're stubborn, hard and beautiful," Zatanna stopped scrubbing and remained still with the cloth in her lap "You hate us all and you look at us with anger... I love it,"

Zatanna grabbed the bucket and tried to throw it at him. He grabbed her wrist and held her in his arms. Zatanna tried to push herself away from him but he had an iron grip.

"I'm Reginald," he said "And I know who you are... Zorina,"

Zatanna continued to try and get away. Reginald had wavy blonde hair, light blue eyes and fair skin. Despite his looks, Zatanna saw him as nothing but a creep.

"Get away from me!" she exclaimed.

"I loved your escape attempt," Reginald whispered to her, leaning his face closer to hers.

Zatanna clenched her fist and swung. She punched him in the face and escaped his grip. She went to the table and grabbed a candle stick as a weapon. Reginald looked at her with a smile.

Zatanna began walking around the side of the room before dropping the candle stick and running out.

_"You shouldn't have gone anywhere near her,"_

Reginald looked around, wondering where that voice came from.

* * *

Zatanna ran through the courtyard in her bare feet, in search of a place for privacy. Tears escaped her eyes and the sound of Dick's voice in her ears caused more pain. She ran into the castle and pushed passed Angela. She ran up into a tower and into a room. Zatanna slammed the door shut and put a chair against it. She looked around the round room and at all the junk stored up there. There was a large ornate gold-framed mirror.

Zatanna looked into it and saw the future she could never have... a scene of her in a hospital bed, holding a bundled up baby with Dick beside her. She sighed and looked into the mirror again to see Dick standing behind her in the room. As Dick put his hand on her shoulder, Zatanna actually felt it as if he were there. She closed her eyes as he turned her and gently kissed her. She feared if she opened her eyes, he wouldn't be there.

"I love you," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

_"I love you too and you need to escape from this place before something happens to you,"_

Zatanna felt something be wrapped around her shoulders and couldn't help but open her eyes. To her misery, Dick wasn't there but the shawl he put around her shoulders was. Zatanna pulled it around her and fell to her knees.

There was a knock on the door and Angela managed to push the chair out of the way. She walked over to her and lifted Zatanna's face up. Angela was older than Zatanna by at least 10 years so Angela saw her as an innocent child.

"It's okay, Zatanna," she said "You'll survive,"

"I can't... not without my true love," Zatanna cried "I can't live without Dick,"

"Would Dick really want you to say that?" Angela said "I may not have met your husband but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to give up on living your life,"

Zatanna sniffed and sneezed. Angela put her hand on her forehead and could tell she had a fever. Probably from being in the Hole all night...

* * *

_...The next day..._

Zatanna weakly scrubbed all the guardsmen' uniforms in a tin tub against a wash board. She sneezed and wrapped her shawl around her even tighter. It was cold outside in the garden.

"I wish you could be with me, Dick," she cried.

_"I wish I could be with you too,"_

"I'm losing my mind," she said then sneezed.

The water became mixed with Zatanna's tears of loneliness as she cried. She looked at the high walls and back at the uniforms. She became filled with anger, got up and stomped over to the wall.

Zatanna reached up and grabbed the brick wall. She dug the farm boots she wore into the wall and began scaling it.

* * *

Zatanna pulled herself onto the top of the wall and she lay on her back, panting. She felt the warmth of a hug encase her and she got set to climb down the other side. She began climbing down when someone grabbed her skirt and pulled her down. Zatanna fell in the arms of... Reginald!

"Hello," he said "A successful escape attempt, I see?"

Zatanna began struggling against him.

"Let. Me. Go!" she shouted.

"I've been waiting for you," Reginald whispered into her ear.

He dropped her legs and pinned her against the wall with her arm twisted behind her back. Zatanna continued to struggle against him but he pinned her other arm above her head.

"Let me go, Reginald!" she shouted.

"Please, Zorina, call me by my real name," he whispered to her.

As he whispered his true name, the colour drained from Zatanna's face and her bravery vanished. He turned her around and smiled at the blank look on her face.

"You're mine now, Lady Zorina," Reginald said, kissing her forehead "And, once you create the portal, my true self will cross over the dimensions to enslave the universe. Don't you agree?"

"Y-Yes..." Zatanna stammered "Yes... T-Trigon,"

Zatanna looked up at him and saw a monstrous demon with red skin, yellow eyes, grey mane and large horns. She shivered and cowered away from his evil.

_"Zatanna... no..." _Dick's voice said.


	7. Chapter 6

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Chapter 6:

Even in death, Dick couldn't think of Zatanna being alone when his murder might have something to do with getting to her. He watched over her like a shadow, occasionally giving her words of encouragement. He couldn't do much since he didn't even know how to appear to the living. Being a ghost only seemed cool on TV. Dick watched Trigon take control of Zatanna in horror.

He followed them back into the castle walls. The castle had grown into a monstrosity of black brimstone and the people had turned to demons. Zatanna blinked and shook her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

_"Trigon took control of you," _Dick told her.

"Dick? Is that you?" Zatanna asked, looking in his direction.

"As long as you are in these walls, you'll be Zatanna but, as long as you are outside these walls, you will be Lady Zorina," said Trigon, walking over and pinching her chin "Do you agree to these terms?"

"Do I have a choice?" Zatanna asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

Dick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Zatanna sighed as if she could feel him.

* * *

Zatanna sat in front of the dressing table, looking into the mirror with tears running down her cheeks. She was dressed in a long black dress with small puff sleeves and long sleeves and a square neck-hole. She looked at the red high heels she wore and tears began to spill again. Zatanna looked at the fingerless red lace gloves that covered her palms and at the black diamond necklace around her neck in the mirror.

She had been moved to a large sleeping chamber like a proper Lady of the House. Angela was making the canopy bed for her and she walked over to Zatanna.

"I'm so sorry, Zatanna," she said "This shouldn't have happened to you. I wish it had been me, I don't have anything to lose,"

Zatanna looked at the red hair comb she was meant to wear before going down to Trigon. She closed her eyes and sobbed into her hands. Angela put her hand on her shoulder and ended up comforting her.

* * *

Zatanna walked into a room where there was one wall of fire. The fire reached out and, when it retreated, Trigon was left. He came down the steps and went up to Zatanna. She took some steps back but he kissed her. Zatanna pushed him away and stumbled back. She wiped her mouth and glared at him.

"My heart belongs to Dick Grayson!" she shouted and began to hit her fists against his bare chest.

Trigon grabbed her wrists and laughed.

"You have a fighting spirit, just what I need in my portal to get my true self here," he said.

"How am I meant to make you a portal?!" Zatanna shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Simple... you must bare my child,"

Zatanna nearly passed out at the thought. She stumbled back in horror and unknowingly put her hands on her stomach.

"The only man who's child I want to have is Dick Grayson!" she shouted "I'll never have your baby! Especially if it would mean unleashing you on the world!"

Trigon walked up to her with a smirk.

"You love Dick Grayson so much?" he said "Did you know I can resurrect the dead?" Zatanna stared at him "I'll strike up a deal with you. If you marry me, I'll bring back your dead lover,"

Zatanna covered her mouth. She didn't know if she should feel horrified or overjoyed.

"If you can do that then bring Dick back right now!" she demanded.

"If I did that, what's to say you wouldn't double cross me?" Trigon asked.

Zatanna looked down as tears began to fall.

"Please... bring him back to me," she whimpered.

"Not yet," he said "But, I will make his spirit visible to you,"

Zatanna looked around and nearly fell to the floor. Dick was leaning against the wall wearing his wedding tux minus the jacket, his tie untied and his sleeves rolled up.

"D-Dick?" she stammered, walking towards him.

He looked up at her with dead eyes. He was paler than when he was alive.

"Zatanna?" Dick said.

"Dick? Dickie-bird?" Zatanna stammered.

She hugged him but he was as cold as ice and his breath was like a chilling wind. Zatanna shivered but held it in so she could be close to her husband.

"Zatanna..." Dick said, gently pushing her away to look at her.

He cupped her cheek and gently ran his thumb downwards. He ran his thumb over her lips and she shivered. Dick looked up and saw Trigon. He walked in the way of him and Zatanna. That one flame wall reached out and grabbed Trigon before retreating. Zatanna turned Dick around and kissed him. She didn't care how cold he was, she just wanted him to be there. Her toes curled into her shoes and her hands on the back of Dick's neck squeezed into fists. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and pushed away. Zatanna shivered and hugged herself.

"I'm sorry," Dick said "I don't want to hurt you,"

"I-I-It's o-okay," she stammered "I d-don't care i-if you're co-cold, I just want you,"


	8. Chapter 7

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Chapter 7:

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not being resurrected by that guy!" Dick exclaimed.

Zatanna cringed. She sat on the edge of her canopy bed as Dick paced. She had just told him how he could come back to life.

"Dick... please... I need you," Zatanna said, nearly crying.

"I'm right here, Zatanna," Dick said, kneeling beside her and taking hold of her hand "If Trigon comes, it won't matter if we're together. Everything will be destroyed,"

Zatanna looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I've been so lonely since you died. That week before your funeral, before I was captured, I was so miserable... I've been in love with you since I was 14, I need you," Zatanna cried "I want to be Mrs. Zatanna Grayson, not the widowed _Miss_ Zatanna Grayson. I want to have a family with you. I don't want to have Trigon's baby,"

"Then don't," said Dick "You have to let me go and you need to say no to him,"

"I rather die than be his wife!" she shouted.

"Hopefully, you won't be," said Dick "Mind if I kiss your forehead?"

Zatanna bundled up warm and nodded at him with a smile. Dick leaned over and kissed her forehead. She shivered and curled up tighter.

"Dick?" she said, quietly "I have a plan to save you and escape Trigon,"

Dick smiled and turned her head to look up at him.

"That's my girl," he said, smiling.

* * *

"Trigon!" Zatanna shouted, storming into the room with one wall of fire.

The fire reached out and left Trigon in front of her.

"Hello, Lady Zorina, have you made your decision?" he asked.

Zatanna took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes," she said, hiding her fear of his evil "I'll marry you... but _only _if you bring Dick back to life and, once your portal is on the way, you release me, Dick and the child to live normal lives until it's time for the child to be used as your portal. Those are my terms,"

"So," said Trigon "Let me get this straight. You'll marry me if I bring your lover back to life. Then when you become pregnant with my child, you want me to release the 3 of you to live normal lives. Then when the child is to fulfill the prophecy and bring me to Earth, you'll let it and allow the Earth to be destroyed? All so you can be with your true love?"

"Those are my terms, take it or leave it," Zatanna said, acting braver than she felt.

Trigon laughed and put his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Agreed!" he exclaimed "You shall be my wife! And the world shall be ours!"

* * *

Zatanna, with a cloak around her shoulders, walked up to the tower room and entered. Inside was the Ghost of Dick Grayson. They took each other's hands and held them up between them.

"Well?" he asked "Did he take it?"

"Yes," Zatanna said "He's called the Church of Blood for the ceremony. Everything's falling into place,"

"Your plan is genius, love," Dick said.

"Say that if it works, sweetie," she said "All we can do is hope for the best,"

"Don't worry, it will, Zee," he said "After all, it combines my non-magical genius with your magical genius, it's perfect,"

Zatanna wrapped her arms around his torso and ignored his lack of body temperature. Dick hugged her back.

* * *

_...The next day..._

Zatanna walked around the edge of the castle grounds. She wore a black dress with a slit up the front to reveal the red skirt underneath with cup-sleeves and a black cloak with a red interior tied around her with a black ribbon and a pair of black flats on her feet. Zatanna watched as the Church of Blood entered the castle walls. If she were to leave, the Lady Zorina personality would surface and she'd walk right back into the walls and she'd revert back to Zatanna.

Zatanna looked up and saw Honey, Beulah's familiar, land on the top of the guard tower. She looked around before beginning to climb up the tower, kicking her shoes off. Zatanna reached the top and hid on the roof as she took the note tied to Honey's leg.

_Dear Zatanna,_

_It's good to hear you're alive. Smart thinking using Dick's ghost to communicate with me. Honey has the incantation you wanted but I warn you, it is powerful dark magic. Be careful._

_-Beulah B._

Zatanna looked to Honey and the owl dropped a ring in her hand. She looked into the ring's gem and it sent the incantation into her mind.

She climbed back down the tower but slipped halfway down. Dick caught her as she fell and she got her feet back on the ground.

"Got the spell?" Dick asked.

"It's right here," said Zatanna, tapping the side of her head.


	9. Chapter 8

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Chapter 8:

Zatanna sat at her dressing table wearing a black nightgown as Angela combed her hair.

"Are you sure about your plan, Zatanna?" Angela asked "It's risky,"

"I don't care," Zatanna said "I want to be with Dick and that can't happen if I'm taken by Trigon,"

Dick came walking through the wall and sat on the side of the dressing table.

"How's that spell coming along?" he asked.

"I'm good," she said "It's all set. Now, Trigon just needs to resurrect you and we're done,"

"Well, you're going to need your strength," said Dick "I'm going to go haunt the tower room," and he disappeared.

Angela walked out of the room and Zatanna was left alone. She got up and collapsed into bed, the curtains drawn around her. Despite being held prisoner, she loved that bed... it was so soft and warm and cozy... Zatanna sniffed and tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Ll'tahw neppah fi ym nalp t'nseod krow?" she asked.

Zatanna closed her eyes and dreamed of what could happen if her plan failed...

_Zatanna lay in bed, pain coursing through her. A living Dick held her in his arms as she cried her eyes out from the demonic power flowing through her. Finally, the pain subsided and a baby began crying._

_"It's a boy," said Angela, passing him to his mother._

_Zatanna looked at the baby boy who _wasn't_ her true love's son. That baby boy was the son of Trigon. Despite his paternal DNA, Zatanna instantly loved her son._

_"Did you think of a name, love?" Dick asked._

_"Giovanni," said Zatanna "His name is Giovanni,"_

_"I just wish Trigon had fulfilled his end of the bargain when the plan failed and let us leave with him," said Dick._

_Zatanna looked at her son's face and began to cry. He was only born to be a portal for his evil father._

XxX

_Giovanni ran across the garden, giggling. He had never met his father, luckily, but he saw Dick Grayson as his father anyway. Giovanni began trying to climb the wall when Zatanna pulled him down._

_"I want to see what it's like outside the walls, Momma!" he whined._

_Zatanna put her 4-year-old on her hip and walked over to Dick._

_"We can't leave, Giovanni, you know that," she said "Your father won't let us,"_

_"But, Momma, Daddy's my daddy," said Giovanni, reaching over to Dick._

_As Dick was about to take Giovanni from his mother, he collapsed. Zatanna stumbled back with her son in her arms. Trigon came walking up to them both and disrespectfully kicked Dick's body out of the way._

_"Dick!" Zatanna screamed._

_"Daddy?" Giovanni said._

_"No, he wasn't," said Trigon "Hello, Giovanni, _I'm _your father,"_

XxX

_"NO!" Zatanna screamed._

_The Church of Blood held her back as Brother Blood and co. strapped an 18-year-old Giovanni to an alter. Across Giovanni's skin, red symbols appeared, causing him great pain._

_"TRIGON! STOP THIS! HE'S YOUR SON!" Zatanna shouted._

_Giovanni began screaming as the symbols on him glowed so bright it was blinding. Zatanna looked up and saw her son was limp on the alter. She ran over to him but found him dead. She cried over Giovanni's body before looking to the sky. Dark clouds swirled and an even more horrifying Trigon appeared in the sky._

_"No," she whispered "He's coming,"_

XxX

_Zatanna lay, alone and starved, in the rubble of society. Trigon sat in a throne of skyscrapers. She looked up at him with utter hatred and her head lolled. Someone stood over her and Zatanna saw it was Dick._

_"Dickie?" she said, sitting up "Please... help me..." and she reached out._

_Dick took her hands._

XxX

_Zatanna, young and beautiful once more, rested her head on Dick's shoulder. They looked up to the stars wearing all white clothing. She sighed and snuggled into her true love._

_"You know, they're right," said Dick "Being dead is _very_ peaceful,"_

* * *

Zatanna sat up the next morning. She grabbed her glass of water and splashed it in her face. So... that was what'll happen if her plan failed.

Zatanna lay back in bed and cried again. Dick suddenly appeared, sitting cross-legged, on the foot of the bed.

"Dick?!" Zatanna exclaimed, jumping up.

"Just here to make sure if you're okay," he said "You've been suffering from nightmares, haven't you?"

Zatanna nodded and curled up. Dick floated over and put his arm around her shoulders. Zatanna pulled her blanket around her as she leaned into the ghost of her husband.

"Are you ready to blow this popstand?" Dick asked.

"Definitely," she said "I just had a dream of what will happen if we fail... it's horrifying,"

"Don't worry, we won't," he said "We'll live happily ever after,"

Zatanna shivered from his ghostly presence and leaned away.

"We will, love, we will," she said, smiling with nerves.


	10. Chapter 9

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Chapter 9:

_...A few days later..._

Zatanna bit her bottom lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was black with a ruffled skirt and a black veil down to the floor with a black shawl around her shoulders. Zatanna slid her feet into a pair of black pumps. Her hair fell around her and obscured the sides of her face.

"You look beautiful," said Angela.

"I hate this, Angela!" Zatanna said, turning around to look at her "This isn't me! I want to go home, remarry the man I love, live in the amazing house he got us, have a family and live our lives together!"

"It'll be okay," said Dick, floating through the floor to be in the room.

Zatanna began clawing at the skirt in frustration. Dick walked over to her and shifted her shawl to hide the slicker and easier-to-escape-in outfit underneath. They smiled at each other as Dick put his hands on her shoulders. Zatanna got on her tiptoes and kissed him... for luck.

"Let's do this," she said, sighing and grabbing the bouquet of blood red and black roses "And I'm really sick of black-and-red,"

* * *

Zatanna looked at Trigon while avoiding his yellow eyes. Trigon had had hundreds of sons with women over the ages and they had all seen creatures of beauty rather than a demon of pure evil as soon as they looked into his eyes. Brother Blood was the one to perform the ceremony using traditions from Trigon's now-exstinct society.

"Before anything happens, bring Dick back to life! If you want a portal, you'll bring him back!" Zatanna insisted.

"Very well, Lady Zorina," said Trigon, raising his hand in the direction of Dick's ghost.

* * *

The ground in front of Dick's grave began to shake. It burst away in red light and the coffin lid flew open to reveal no body.

* * *

The Ghost of Dick Grayson was suddenly thrown into a corner in a red flash. Zatanna turned to him. The bullet wound sealed up and his heart healed. The red light died to leave Dick, in flesh and bone, sitting forward. Zatanna collapsed to her knees beside him and cupped his cheek. It was warm and pink. She put her hand over his heart and began to cry at its steady beating.

"Y-You're a-al-alive!" she cried with happiness.

Dick took her hands and put them on his shoulders.

"I'll prove it to you," he said, putting his arms around her.

The 2 had their first real kiss since he died... but, now, he was back! Zatanna cupped his face in her hands, just wanting to prove to herself he was alive.

"You are the Bride of Trigon!" Brother Blood shouted at her.

"Not anymore," said Zatanna with a devilish smile.

She and her true love stood up with their arms around each other.

"You were right to worry she'd double cross you, Trigon," said Dick "Wedding's off,"

Zatanna turned to the members of the Church of Blood and did a spell.

"Lla fo uoy, llaf peelsa litnu I yas uoy nac ekaw pu!"

The cloaked cultists fell to the ground, fast asleep, and, with her eyes glowing, she turned to Brother Blood.

"Taht sedulcni uoy," she said and Brother Blood dropped to the ground.

"You're done, Trigon, you're not siring a portal through anyone!" Dick said.

Zatanna undid the wedding dress and it fell off to reveal the bodysuit she wore underneath with a belt around her waist. She kicked off the pumps and pulled on some boots that hid alongside her outfit.

"I brought you back, Grayson, I can kill you again," said Trigon, summoning some demonic power and throwing a fire ball at them.

Dick and Zatanna ducked behind a pillar to avoid it.

"Crud, I forgot he's the personification of pure evil," said Dick.

They ducked behind another pillar as Trigon threw another fire blast.

"He's in a weakened form right now," Zatanna said "The more power he uses at once, the better,"

They dodged yet another blast and jumped past the sleeping cultists.

"Ekaw pu dna nur!" Zatanna shouted at them all.

They did as they were commanded so it was just Zatanna and Dick vs. Trigon!

"You ready for some dark magic?" Dick asked his true love.

Zatanna hooked and stretched her hands out before taking a stand. She took a deep breath and began the incantation Beulah had given her.


	11. Chapter 10

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Chapter 10:

Zatanna bit her lip as she conducted the dark magic.

"Dnes siht erutaerc yawa ot erehw ti emac!" she shouted.

The wall of fire turned black and began spiralling like a whirlpool. The 3 occupants began being tugged in. Dick grabbed a bird-a-rang that was hidden in his clothing and stabbed it into the floor. Zatanna began being pulled into the vortex but he grabbed her hand.

"DICK!" Zatanna shouted.

"ZATANNA!" Dick shouted.

Trigon sunk his claws into the floor and began climbing up to the 2 lovers. He grabbed Zatanna's ankle and she screamed.

"LET GO OF HER!" Dick shouted.

"YOU. WILL. BE. _MINE!" _Trigon roared.

Angela peaked into the room and saw what was happening. She steadily entered the room so she was against a pillar that hadn't been destroyed.

"HELP!" Zatanna desperately cried.

Angela saw the tears in her eyes and how she clung to Dick's hand but they were losing their grip on each other.

"It should have been me," Angela said "ZATANNA! DICK!"

Dick and Zatanna looked at her with confusion. She waved goodbye and ran at them, the vortex pulling her in. She jumped onto Trigon's back and wrenched his claws from in Zatanna's ankle.

Angela and Trigon went flying into the dark vortex. Zatanna's grip on Dick's hand weakened and she went flying towards the vortex.

"ZATANNA!" Dick shouted, letting go of his bird-a-rang.

Dick grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. The vortex suddenly closed and they slammed into the wall.

Zatanna looked at the wall and got to her feet. She leaned against it and pushed, trying to open it.

"Angela!" Zatanna shouted, tears beginning to fall "Angela!?"

Dick saw how her ankle was shredded.

"Zatanna! Your ankle!" he exclaimed.

"Angela!" Zatanna shrieked "Angela!"

"Zatanna?!" Dick exclaimed, getting to his feet "Zatanna!"

"No, we have to save her! Angela!" she shouted.

"Zatanna?!" Dick shouted, turning her away "Zee!"

Zatanna burst into tears and collapsed into him.

* * *

_...Elsewhere..._

Angela looked up at Trigon in horror. They were surrounded by darkness and she couldn't tell where they were.

"I could not have Zatanna Zatara," he turned to her "You'll do,"

* * *

_...A few days later..._

Zatanna unwrapped the bandages around her ankle and looked at her stitches. They were thick with dried blood. She sat on the Watchtower med-lab bed and gently dabbed at it with a sponge. She cringed every time she put pressure on it. The sponge was taken from her hand and her fiance began dabbing at the stitches. Dick sat beside her with her injured ankle on his lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"In pain," Zatanna responded.

"It'll be okay," he said "So... you know how it's _'til death do us part? _Well, because I was killed, we're technically not married anymore so that means-"

"We can have a legal wedding!" she exclaimed then cringed from the pain.

Dick did a pretty good job of cleaning her stitches and wrapped her ankle with a new bandage. Zatanna slid on a pair of ankle boots made to be easy on foot and ankle injuries. Her fiance helped her to stand and she got her crutches to support her.

"C'mon, I'll help you get the hang of those things," he said, holding the door open for her.

* * *

It was like watching a child walk for the first time. Zatanna struggled with timing but she managed to get some kind of control. Her friends were around her to catch her when she fell. They were in the green room where the grass was soft for her to land. Zatanna slumped onto the ground and looked out on Earth.

"It's nice to see it still spins," she said, crossing her legs with her crutches on her lap.

Her friends sat around her and Dick put his arm around her. Zatanna leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, looking down at her engagement ring.

"It's so... big," said Wally.

"And we've all nearly died trying to save it," said Artemis.

"Yet it keeps getting in more trouble," said Raquel.

"We'll just have to save it again," said Kaldur with his arm around Raquel.

"And again and again and again," said Conner.

"But we'll always succeed," said M'gann, resting her head on Conner's shoulder.

"That's what makes us heroes," said Dick.

The group of friends looked down at their planet. That big blue-and-green marble in the middle of space. It was their home, even if Conner was Kryptonian and M'gann was Martian.

Zatanna leaned back and tapped Dick's shoulder. When he turned to her, she kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other in joy of being together again.

"I love you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you more," he said.

* * *

**Next up, epilogue!**


	12. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue! I'm kinda bummed to be ending this... it was definitely shorter than expected.**

**Btw, Dick is a cop and Zatanna's a nurse in a children's ward. They are both 24-years-old, going on 25. Zatanna got a job as a nurse because she's very good at taking care of people.**

* * *

Order on Its Own: Deceased Love

Epilogue:

_...4 years later..._

Mrs. Zatanna Grayson walked into the kitchen to see her husband sitting at the table with a newspaper. She stretched her arms above her head and Dick looked over his paper to look at her. She smiled at him and walked over to the sink to boil some water for her herbal tea.

"I'm gonna pull a double shift at the hospital tonight because one of the kids is turning 8," said Zatanna, leaning against the side as she waited for the kettle.

"Alright, anything for sick children," said Dick "You must be the greatest nurse ever,"

Zatanna walked over to him and pushed his paper out of the way. She leaned against the table and they looked at each other. She sighed and put her hand on her stomach. Dick knew what this meant. They had gone through this multiple times over the past 2 years.

"Sorry... I really do want to have your baby," Zatanna said "I don't know why I can't get pregnant,"

They had been trying to have a baby since they finished school. Zatanna had had a miscarriage a few months ago so she was doubting her ability to carry a baby to term. Dick got up and hugged her when she began to cry.

"It'll be okay, Zatanna," he said "I'm sure we'll have a healthy baby one day. And I'm sure, you'll be a great mother,"

She leaned into him and smiled.

"I believe you," she said and pulled away.

Dick watched her walk over to the counter and pour the hot water in with her home grown herbs. She took some sips before putting it down and throwing herself back into Dick's arms. Zatanna sobbed her eyes out into his shoulder as he comforted her.

"What if- what if I can't get pregnant? What if I'm one of those women who can only get pregnant once but that was the miscarriage?" she cried.

"Zatanna, the love of my life, I'm sure that's not true," Dick said "One of these days, you'll have a beautiful baby and you'll be a wonderful mother and we'll have a family together. No matter how long it takes,"

Zatanna kissed his cheek and picked up her cup of herbal tea. She slurped it up before putting the cup in the sink and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to get ready for work," she said "Mind if I borrow some of your flash powder? There's a girl who I promised to show a magic trick to before her operation today,"

"In the hidden compartment in the back of my sock draw," Dick said, looking inside a cupboard for Ace's dog food.

The German Shepherd walked up to his Master and whimpered to be fed. As Dick poured Ace's food into his bowl, he thought about Zatanna's desire to start a family. He wanted to have kids too but he was starting to worry if something really was wrong with them that stopped them from having kids.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna kissed goodbye in the driveway before going to work. Zatanna straightened out Dick's police hat and they laughed at the fact he had to wear it.

"Stop criminals, save lives," she said "and I'll see you tonight,"

"Only if you take care of the sick and make them feel better," said Dick "and I'll bring dinner back. Chinese or Italian?,"

Dick's carpool pulled up and they shouted at him to hurry up. Being the youngest, he was treated as the baby in his precinct. Dick kissed his wife one more time before running down the drive way to the carpool. Zatanna watched him drive away and saw him wave out the window. She sighed and looked at the watch clipped to her dress over her heart.

"Be safe, Dickie-bird," she said.

Zatanna unlocked her car and got in. It was her turn to pick everyone up for the hospital carpool. She sighed. The other nurses weren't her kind of people. Despite this, Zatanna got her keys out of her purse and started up her car.

"Another day," she said and pulled out.


	13. Trilogy

**I do declare there shall be a trilogy!**

**I love writing Young Justice trilogies!**

**It'll be called Order on Its Own: Wartime. If you have an idea, let me know! I love hearing from my readers.**

**-TheNotoriousNovelist**


End file.
